


Wanted

by elenilote



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: Boys go dancing for their last night in LA. Taemin and Kai set a trap for Ten on the dance floor
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Elle Korea October photoshoot](https://celebsyou.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/09/SUPERM-members-look-breathtaking-on-the-October-issue-of-Elle.jpg) and [Taemin's Want](https://youtu.be/-OfOkiVFmhM)

They were in a crowded club somewhere in West Hollywood, Ten had forgotten the name of it hours ago - if he'd ever known it in the first place. No one batted an eye finding 6 Korean guys among their midst on a Friday night. They'd managed to ditch the entourage after dinner - Mark had caused a scene by getting caught kissing the waitress at the patio (she knew someone Mark knew and was the reason they'd chosen the restaurant to eat in anyway - she was a willing accomplice) and while the the minders had been engaged to try and defuse the situation, the rest of the gang had quietly sneaked out. Ten briefly felt bad for Mark for missing out on the freedom but he'd insisted on being fine on his own for the evening, he wasn't really one for partying anyway. 

It was an incredible high, being just a pretty face in a crowd without being noticed for anything else. Baekhyun was the only one still sober(ish) - he took his job as the hyung of the band very seriously and would make sure they all made it home in one piece - everyone else was at least a few drinks in by now. And when they were drunk, they danced. For all the world they danced on stage for their job, it was different when you were doing it for fun. 

So Lucas and Taeyong were engaged in an intense dance-off with a group of people and were holding their own while not showing their idol skills too much. Baekhyun was at the mezzanine bar, Ten had seen him lean on the balcony railing above - he had a clear view of the dance floor and would know where everyone was, Ten felt safe knowing hyung was looking after them.

Kai and Taemin were somewhere in the crowd but Ten had lost sight of them a few drinks ago. The pair had an uncanny ability to disappear into a crowd - which was weird, they were tall and gorgeous and should attract attention wherever they went but seemingly not so here. They'd been in a funny mood all night, even more touchy-feely than usual and whispering constantly - at one point Kai had gone to whisper something to Baekhyun who had grinned wide and shot a look in Ten's direction. Ten had a feeling he was going to be a target for some joke or mischief tonight but nothing had happened so guess he was just imagining it. 

Ten was lazily scanning the dance floor, he was hoping to find someone to at least make out with tonight - it had been too long since he'd last gotten laid. Not that there was a shortage of offers - quite the opposite - but hooking up with someone who knew who he was would be dangerous (not to mention stupid), and for all the world they were flirting pretty much all the time, Ten would not take a chance on bandmate. That would be career suicide for sure and make him unemployable in the industry ever again if they were found out. But here, in a foreign city and a club filled with people he'd never see again he could indulge. Find a pretty boy who liked to kiss and maybe more though Ten wouldn't go much further than some mutual groping tonight but having someone else's hands on him was something he _wanted_ so much. 

_There_. Two guys dancing with one another just at the far edge of the dance floor. They were moving together so beautifully, the one behind catching his partner's hands in his own and entwining them high above their heads. Ten was definitely getting hot watching them, maybe he could convince them to let him join them - being a filling in _that_ sandwich for the night would surely be an experience. 

Ten set out on the dance floor, winding his way through the sweaty crowd - trying to keep an eye on his target in case they left before he caught up with them while trying to avoid getting trampled along the way. And stopped short, just a few feet from his intended goal. He could not believe what he was seeing, he must be hallucinating - had someone spiked his drink?

 _Because it was Kai and Taemin in front of him_.

Taemin had shed his t-shirt and Kai was plastered against his back still fully dressed - Ten could see Taemin's skin glisten with sweat and Kai's shirt was definitely damp along his back too. Taemin's eyes were closed as he was leaning back against Kai and Ten was glad - he hadn't been seen so could make his escape and never mention this to anyone _ever_. But as he was about to turn back, he saw Kai watching him intently - he hadn't stopped dancing or his hands from roaming all over Taemin - he just _looked_ at Ten as if to dare him to give up now. 

They had a complicated relationship, Ten and the hyungs. Baekhyun was the obvious big brother figure, they got along just fine. Taemin was a living legend, some days Ten could not believe he was allowed to be here with him. And Kai was so different from everyone else, he was by far the most beautiful human being Ten had ever met (and that was saying a lot, everyone in the industry was stupidly beautiful by default) and he just gave off a slightly dangerous vibe - like he would totally enjoy sinking his teeth into your neck if you'd let him. And Ten so would, if things were different - if they were just two guys looking for a good time. But they weren't so Ten was left alone with his daydreams - until now. 

Kai leaned forward to whisper in Taemin's ear and Ten's knees nearly gave up on him as Taemin opened his eyes and looked straight at him. Neither one seemed in any way surprised or shocked to see him there, they made no move to disentangle themselves or pretend nothing happened - quite the opposite, their movements took on a more deliberate tone. 

"Why don't you join us, _Chittaphon_ ," Kai asked. Ten had never heard his name like _that_ , like an invitation and a caress - and fuck that felt good. 

"You took your time, for a moment we thought you might chicken out - glad you didn't. Come and dance with us, Kai won't bite - much, unless you ask nicely," even Taemin's voice was perfect - Ten found himself moving towards them almost unconsciously. 

Had they _planned_ this? Did they...did they _want_ him...like _that_? So many thoughts whirled around in Ten's mind - what, how, why? - but he didn't have time to dwell on them too much - Taemin took Ten's hands and lifted them up above his head, pulling his t-shirt up as he did so. They were skin to skin now and Ten had never felt so _much_ in such a short time, he was actually shaking a little as Taemin leaned down and pressed a string of wet kisses on his neck. 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to give Taemin better access, if this was all he got tonight and they would pretend it never happened tomorrow he would fucking well make the most of it. And fuck was Taemin good at everything he did? Cause he sure knew how to press Ten's buttons like no one else - holding his hands tight in his own and never stopping moving along to the beat. 

Just as Ten was sure he'd combust if someone didn't touch him somewhere else right _now_ , Taemin stopped. Ten opened his eyes in confusion - what happened? What he saw gave him shivers down his spine and made his already feverish skin feel even hotter. Taemin still held Ten’s hands in his but now he was turned towards Kai and the pair were kissing. It was probably the single sexiest view Ten had ever seen and one that would yield years' worth of jerking off material - they kissed like they did everything else, throwing themselves into it completely while at the same time they were gentle with each other. 

And then Kai turned and led them away from the dance floor. Ten felt himself being pulled along through the crowd towards the exit - if he'd really wanted to, they would have let him go but gods he wanted, whatever they had in mind he would take it. 

"Wait, my shirt - I can't go out like this," and Taemin was shirtless too, they would attract so much attention like this!

"Forget it, no one will care - have you seen what people wear around here? Hyung will have something for you to wear for the trip home, don't worry." Kai didn't even stop until he made it to a fire exit Ten had not even seen coming in. He opened the door to a back alley and led them through to a shadowy corner where they were practically invisible. 

"You," Kai turned around and pushed Ten against the wall, "have been a _very_ bad boy, flirting with us so shamelessly without thinking of the consequences - don't think I haven't noticed you looking." 

Kai was so intense like this, he was a good head taller than Ten so he had to look up to meet his eyes properly - and wasn't that a kink he'd not known he had before - and get up on his toes to reach up enough for a kiss. 

"Jongin-ah, he's being so good for us. Don't you think he deserves a reward, hm? I was thinking," Taemin's fingers ghosted over Ten's ribs "I was thinking that you should kiss him while I blow him, wouldn't do to have him get noisy and get us spotted." 

Ten's brain shortcircuited for a moment, _Taemin-hyung_ getting on his knees for him? In all his fantasies it had been the other way around...

"Yeah, yeah _please_ \- that sounds great. I'd like that very much, _please_ hyung," Ten all but panted against Kai's neck, he was so going to die but what a way to go. 

"Shhhhh, let us take care of you, _aegi,"_ Taemin planted a kiss on Ten before kneeling down oh-so gracefully. 

It was over faster than Ten would have liked but the pair were determined to wreck him thoroughly. Between kissing Kai and having the blowjob of his life from Taemin, Ten was in actual heaven and when Taemin dug his nails in the skin above Ten's hipbone, the little sting of pain was enough to carry him over. 

His heart was going a million miles an hour so Ten leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. Taemin disposed of the condom and gently tucked Ten back into his jeans, Ten felt him get up and braced himself for the inevitable 'Thanks, see you later' talk. 

But it didn't come, so Ten opened his eyes to find his...lovers? watching him intently, Taemin tucked against Kai's chest as was his usual stance. Ten opened his mouth to ask what they had planned next but Kai shushed him.

"So, that happened. Like I said, we've been dancing around this for a while now so figured we'd ease the tension a bit before we talked. Obviously, if you really want this to be the only thing that ever happens with us then that's fine, no hard feelings and we won't make life difficult for you but..." Kai faltered and did the silent communication thing he had with Taemin. "...but we would both like it very much if we could make this a more...permanent thing?" 

It was Taemin who continued while Ten gaped at them, trying to understand the words they were saying.

"That is, we would like to have you around for more than just sex. Make a real go of this, have something real in the long term. But right now, will you come back and stay with us tonight?" 

Someone's phone beeped - Kai's it seemed as he took it out of his pocked and frowned at it. 

"Hyung says it's time to go, the club is closing in half an hour. He's waiting inside with a change of clothes for you both."

Ten was seriously having trouble parsing his thoughts together, let alone words in any language he knew - but yes, he very much wanted to see where this could go. 

" _Hyungs_...I-I don't even know which fucking way is up right now but I do know that I want this - that, whatever we can make of it." 

Taemin's answering smile was like the sun coming up from behind a cloud, seriously you could light up a small city with the volume of it. 

They planned to get back the way they came though the club, Ten and Taemin's lack of clothing would attract less attention that way. Kai would collect Taeyong and Lucas along the way while they got dressed and the lot of them would head out together. 

There would be hell to pay from the management tomorrow and probably a lot of teasing from the rest of the members (Ten couldn't imagine a scenario where they would be able to keep this secret - not that he would want to either) but that was tomorrow's problem. Right now he had an invitation to spend the night with Kai and Taemin and whatever they had planned, Ten felt the trade off was worth the trouble. His hyungs would take care of him and wouldn't let anything bad happen so he would take the chance and enjoy whatever came with it.


End file.
